


In the heart of a jedi lies their strength

by Mer_sl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 4x10 spoilers, F/M, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Jedi Night, i can't move on from this episode, kanan jarrus deserves better, why star wars is so cruel with his characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_sl/pseuds/Mer_sl
Summary: Kanan Karrus last thought on Jedi Night episode
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In the heart of a jedi lies their strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first kanera fic i write. Also, I'm native spanish but i really love the kanera english comunity of Ao3 so I'm sorry if my english is not correct at some point. Hope you like it. Comments are welcome <3

He knows before the moment comes. Actually, he have known it all this time since the moment Hera was capture. He’ll die for her, if his live was the price for her to live the Force can came and take it.

He feels the fire, the heat and the noise. And in the middle of all that caos he feels her running to him.

 _No._ He thinks but he doesn’t say it. He can’t lose time speaking if he wants to keep control of the explosion.

He stops her with the force and for a miraculous moment he can see her. He actually can see her. Her green skin, her eyes, her face… oh, she’s gonna hate him for this. _I’m sorry, love. This is not how we wanted things to end, but you’ll be okay some day. I promise._

For so many long, he belived he was a terrible jedi. He can’t be the jedi master Billaba wanted him to be because jedi are forbiden to have attachment, but he can’t stop loving Hera Syndulla. He doesn’t want to stop loving Hera Syndulla. But now he can see that the order was wrong.

After the pruge he lost his way, he hide from the Force in order to survive and he didn’t want to make his way back. _And the she found him._ Her bravery, her determination to do things right, to help orthes when they needed not when you needed. Her kindness with him, with all of their little family. Without her he would no have been sure to train Ezra. Whithout her support he couldn’t come back to the light after Malachor.

Yes, he was a jedi, and he have attachements, but that had made him a better one. If you are true, and kind, and supportive, love doesn’t turn into pain and a road to the dark side.

His feelings have make him stronger. In his heart is where his strength lies.

_I can go if he know they’ll live to see a new dawn_

_I am one with the Force_

_Goodbye, Hera._

_The Force is one with me_

_I love you._

He push them and the world around him burns


End file.
